Brinker's theory
by MarthaD
Summary: The winter holidays are coming up and Finny wants to spend them with Gene. Brinker has a theory that Gene denies. Brinker tries to prove it and Gene is put in an awkward spot. Finny's accident not part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

So, i was bored and decided to write this. I was going for funny and drama at the same time but eh. I didn't put much effort into it so I'm sorry if i have any mistakes or somethig that doesnt go with the book that i got wrong. Oh and i have nothing against gay people. This is just how i thought Gene or brinker would react to Phineas being gay in their time era.

I picked up a blouse, examined it and through it into Phineas's pile. Then I picked up another, examined it, and through it in my suitcase. I didn't care if it was clean or not, I'm sure our maid Dorothy would wash all the clothes in my suitcase anyways as soon as I unpacked.

This was how I had spent the last hour, trying to separate my clothes from Finny's. I needed some clothes to wear during the Christmas vacation and I didn't want to bring any of Finny's with me and have my mom question were a certain blouse came from and have to explain how me and my roommate are so careless and sloppy that we just use each others clothes when we need clean ones.

"How are you spending Christmas, Gene?" Phineas asked as he packed his suitcase.

"At home with my family." I said nonchalant

"So nothing special then? Your not going on vacation somewhere?"

"Nope." I said. I continued to distinguish between my clothes and his. I picked up another blouse. Pink. Definitely Finny's. I through the degrading fairy-looking blouse into his pile. Brinker's words came to mind. _Your roommate is screwier in the head than you think. He's a queer and I think he's got a thing for you._ I shook the thought away. I had punched him in the gut after he said that and never told Phineas about it.

"Sounds like a boring Christmas." Finny said. "Hey! Why don't you come and spend Christmas with me?" He exclaimed. I herd him turn around to face me. I didn't have to look at him to know he had a big excited grin on his face.

"Nah," I said with out pausing from folding my clothes. "My mom would never let me spend the Christmas away from the family." I said, dismissing the idea.

Phineas was silent for moment with his eyes on my back. I could tell he was thinking. "Well then, how about I visit you instead for Christmas?" He said excited. _…I think he's got a thing for you… _"Would your mom be okay with that?"

I finally turned around to look at him. "Yeah, I'm sure she would be okay with it. Would your mom be okay with it though? I'm sure she would rather…" I tried convincing him but he interrupted me. He was possessed with the idea it seemed.

"Actually we were thinking of vacationing somewhere south for Christmas. So this is perfect! I get to spend the holidays with my bestest friend in the whole world and meet your family! And you get to meet mine! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Ugh…" Before I could say anything, he ran over to bear hug me. "Gah! Finny! I cant breathe-" I tried to say. Just then the door opened and Brinker walked in.

"Hey y'all, what's up? …Oh, wow. What's with the hugging?" he said raising a brow and looking pointedly at me.

"I'm spending the holidays with Gene!" Phineas said smiling without letting go of me. Brinker smiled at me smugly. I tried shoving Finny away.

"You won't be if you don't stop hugging me! I can't even breathe for crying out loud! Your smothering me!" I said a bit more annoyed than jokingly but Finny didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry, bestie." he said letting me go and patting my back. "I'm gonna go make a phone call. Be back soon." and with that he left the room.

Brinker and I watched him go. "So, do you believe he's queer now?" Brinker asked, turning to look at me.

"That's not proof he's gay, Brinker." I said turning away.

"That sounds like denial." he said.

"Your nuts."

"He's nuts! I bet during the whole visit he'll be trying to make moves on you. Don't be surprised when he asks to sleep over at your house and then tries to cuddle with you in your bed."

"Your sick, Brinker!"

"He's sick!" he said

"I'm sick! Sick of your crazy ideas!" I said.

"It's the truth! Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

I paused from what I was doing and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"He just stares at you and smiles when your not looking. It's strange."

I stood still for a moment. "Your nuts." I dismissed his claim and continued packing.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just know, when he tries to kiss you under the mistletoe, I was the one who warned you and you didn't listen to me."

"Finny's not _gay_, Brinker."

"He is too! I can tell!"

"How can you tell? Because your gay too?"

He looked appalled. "No!"

"You should leave, before I punch you again." I threatened.

"I'll prove it! Just wait till he gets back. I'll start up certain conversation topics and just see his reactions! That shall prove it."

"Prove what?" Finny said, entering the room.

"Nothing." Brinker and I said at the same time.

"So, I called my mom and she's making the reservations at the hotel. She was pretty excited and she said to tell you she's excited to meet you." Phinny said. He laid down on his bed and pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack.

"So your really going to meet each others families over the holidays, huh?" Brinker said. He put his hands in his pockets. "You know, that seems more like a tradition for a dating couple. They usually bring there lover home for the holidays to meet the family."

Phineas choked on a chip. "I believe so. But so do best friends."

"Right." Brinker said, rolling his eyes. "So, Gene. I guess Finny gets to meet Gloria now."

"Gloria?" Finny asked.

"Yeah, Gloria. Gene's girlfriend."

"What?" Finny and I yelled at the same time in surprise. Finny sat up quickly and looked at me. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" he asked astounded.

"Since the summer." Brinker answered. I looked at Brinker shaking my head at him.

"Since summer?" Phineas asked slowly.

"Apparently." I said really tense as I narrowed my eyes at Brinker.

"You never told me that." Finny said staring at me disappointed.

"Well, he never told anyone really." Brinker continued. "They just write letters secretly to each other."

My face turned red. "Brinker! That's not true!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, your right it's not. I forgot you broke it off because you were still madly in love with Darlene."

Phineas spilled his chips on the floor. "Darlene?" Phineas asked. I smacked my hand against my forehead in frustration.

"Yes, Darlene. Darlene Love. What a beautiful name, ay? Gene's known her since they were kids. I guess they've always had something for each other all these years." Brinker said.

Phineas looked upset. "You've never told me any of this but you told _Brinker." _He said never taking his eyes of me.

"I didn't tell Brinker anything!"

"Then how does he know?" Phineas said madly pointing at Brinker.

"Because I read the letters," Brinker said suddenly.

"Why did he get to read the letters?" Phineas asked me.

"Because he read my mail, like a creep." I said scowling Brinker. I was getting madder by the second.

"Hey!" Brinker said offended.

Phineas wore a hurt expression. Guilt spread through me.

"Finny-" I began.

"Gene's heart is taken. What do you think about that, Phineas? Are you going to fight for him?" Brinker said.

I grabbed the nearest thing and through it at Brinker. "Shut Up!" I yelled. "Finny, don't believe a word he says. He's completely of his rocker."

Phineas wouldn't take his angry eyes off me. I threw my anger at Brinker.

"Why haven't you left yet?" I asked him

"Is it true?" Phineas finally said. "You- She- Your-"

"Of course not!" I said. "Don't believe him! He's being stupid! If I had a girlfriend I would have told you about her! He's just trying to make my life miserable by-"

"Wait, Gene! He hasn't admitted it yet-" Brinker tried to say.

"Get out of here, Brinker!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Brinker. Don't you have other friends to annoy?" Phineas said irritated.

"I think you could read his expression quite well, Gene. He's jealous. There is your proof. My job here is done." Brinker said as he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Finny asked.

I let myself collapse on to my bed face first " I rather not explain."


	2. Chapter 2

I have an idea more or less where I'm going with this. I didn't think I would continue this story though since it seemed nice to just leave it short. But then I was having a really boring day and I couldn't find anything to do and then I checked my email and saw QuirkyMadness's review and I laughed. So here is the next chap…

The next day I was almost done packing but I couldn't find my green sweater my brother gave me. I searched through the 'unknown' pile where we placed all the clothing that we couldn't remember what belonged to who. Though it wasn't in there. Then I spotted it hanging out of Finny's suitcase. "There it is!" I said reaching for it and pulled out.

Finny turned around. "I'm sorry." He said. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I took it with me."

I looked at him puzzled. Of course I would mind. " Its my favorite sweater." I said.

" I know, I can tell. You always wear it. Your brother gave it to you."

"Yeah, he did." I confirmed. I turned around to my suitcase laying open on my bed. I packed it in.

"Um, Gene?" Finny said. "Would you mind if I kept your sweater for the next few days and I'll bring it back when I visit you for Christmas?"

"Why?" I said without turning around, busied with packing.

"Well," he started warily. " So I have something as a reminder of our friendship. And I'll give you something of mine that I love. Then we can return them to each other when we see each other again." he turned back to his suitcase and I herd him go through his suitcase.

I turned around. "Here," he said. He held out his pink blouse. "You can take my symbolic shirt. It made me proud to wear it that day."

I stared down at it. "What about your navy blue shirt? The one you wore that day we went to the beach together? Maybe that one would be more symbolic of our friendship." I said.

Phineas smiled. It was a rare smile I've never seen that softened his features. It lit up his face and his heart seemed warmed. "Of course," he said. He shuffled through his clothes in a rush and found the shirt. "Here, buddy." he smiled brightly.

I smiled back in thanks. Then I searched for my white blouse. "Here. It's the blouse I wore the first day of school. The day we met." Phineas took it happily and didn't ask about the green sweater again.

Later that day there was a knock at the door. It opened and Brinker appeared.

"_Great." _I said out loud without realizing it. Phineas tipped his head sideways, studying me with a puzzled look.

"Hello Gene." Brinker said. "Phineas." he said acknowledging him.

"Brinker," Phineas grunted back while I mumbled my greetings under my breath.

"I see your all still packing." he said.

"Tomorrow's the last day." I said simply.

"Been slacking? I was done packing two days ago."

I resented those words. " I don't slack." I said as I walked around the room collecting some of my belongings. Brinker pulled out a cigarette and fiddled with it in his hands. "You know, I'm going South for winter break." He paused. " So, your holiday plans remain the same?"

I tensed a little to think that he was probably still thinking about his theory. Finny gave me a sideways glance from where he stood next to me. I walked away back to my suitcase to pack the last items in my hands. I had finally finished packing. "Still the same." I said as optimistically as I could.

"Huh," he said, bringing the cigarette to his mouth but he had no lighter with him. "So have you given any thought to what I said?"

I slammed my suitcase shut. Finny peaked over his shoulder at me. "No." I said definitely.

Brinker sighed. "Still as aggressive and as stubborn as ever." he shook his head.

Phineas looked at us both now then turned to Brinker. "Your so annoying. Haven't you given up the 'know it all' routine yet?"

He didn't like not being part of the conversation and began to take it out on Brinker.

Brinker narrowed his eyes at him and huffed. Then he looked at me. I leaned back on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest and looked away from both of them. I hadn't told Finny about what Brinker had said and Brinker could tell I hadn't by Finny's annoyed attitude. Brinker thought I was avoiding the situation by being stubborn but I didn't care what he thought.

The room remained silent and tense until the door cracked opened a moment later before anyone else could continue the conversation. Leper poked his head in and his eyes scanned the room over looking the soiled mood of the people in it. His eyes stooped on me.

"Gene? We're having a study group meeting at the library. Winter vacation is almost here and we haven't split up the work yet for the project."

I straightened up. "Coming," I said. As I passed by Brinker I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and through it in his lap. "If you have the need to smoke then take it to the dungeon room. Not in here." I said.

"Wait!" Phineas called from behind me. "I'll go with you."

Leper looked at him puzzled. "But your not even in our class."

"I'd rather spend time with-" Phineas began but I interrupted.

"Finish your packing," I said as I closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter!=) Sorry if I get any facts abut the army wrong here. I don't know if back then they were allowed to be on leave or stationed in cities. Also I gave Gene's family wasn't mentioned in the book much but I gave them names. Rose is Gene's mother. And Dorothy and John are the maid and butler. Dorothy is close to the family like an aunt. On with the story…

I came back to the dorm just before curfew. Phineas laid in his bed facing the door. "Your back."

"Yup," I said. I pulled my sweatshirt of over my head and hanged it up. "Done packing?" I asked.

"Yup. I went to the library after I was done and you all weren't there."

"We went outside for a while after we were done." I said. I picked up a book from my desk and brought it to my bed with me.

"Oh," he said simply. "Did Brinker join you all and annoy you again?"

"No," I said, kicking of my shoes and laid down in my bed.

"He's an annoying guy. What was he talking about today anyways?"

"Nothing." I said and opened my book.

"He's always bugging you. What does he want?"

I shrugged, staring down at my book.

Phineas was silent for a moment. "Your doing it again." He said.

"What?" I said, looking at him.

"Leaving me out of the loop."

I stared at him silently and he stared back. A moment passed and then I closed the book and slid it under my bed. "I'm not keeping you out of the loop. There is just nothing to say." Then I turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next day I got ready early and put on my green sweater. There was a lot of noise in the hall. Everyone was visiting each other and saying their goodbyes before they were picked up at the school or left to catch their train. This included Finny and me. We visited others and they visited us.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." said Leper.

"For now." I said. Finny nodded in agreement beside me.

"I guess the break will feel like a long time for you two since your best buddies and all." Leper said.

Before I could explain, Finny began. "Actually, I'm visiting Gene for Christmas." Finny patted my shoulder.

"That's great," Leper said raising his brows. "You both have such a close friendship." He checked his watch and then continued talking.

"Say, maybe when we return from break, and have the next super suicide society of the summer session meeting, I'll become an official member this time."

Finny and I looked at each other. Before Finny could make a smart alex remark, I spoke first. "Mayb."

Leper checked his watch. "Looks like I better be going," he said. We watched him leave and then turned to each other. Finny began to impersonate Leper's voice. "_Say, maybe_… Psh! You don't _say_, you do. And what does he mean _maybe_ anyways?"

I rolled my eyes at his rant. He was about to continue his tirade but then he looked down andnoticed i was wearing my green sweater. I check my watch and he was distracted by my action.

"Are you leaving soon?" he asked urgently.

"Yes. At noon."

"What time is it?"

I checked my watch again. "A quarter till. I better start heading downstairs."

"I'll walk you."

The train ride was long and tiresome. I was glad when it arrived at the station in my city. My dad's driver was waiting for me already. We arrived in half an hour to the large old victorian house. My home.

"Gene!" my mother screeched with her arms extended out. I hadn't even finished walking through the entrance yet. She hugged me and I could smell her perfume. It smelt like comfort. The familiar beige, white, and peach colors of the room and the warm smells coming from the dining room welcomed me home. I herd steps descending the rounding staircase. I looked up to see my brother with one hand in his pocket and one on the banister were he paused.

"Robert!" I called.

"Hello, Gene." he smiled

Before I could go hug him, Dorothy entered through the side door to announce dinner.

During supper we all conversed and caught up with each other. My brother was stationed here in town but would be returning soon back to Europe. All I wanted to do was talk to him about his experiences over seas but my mom kept talking at me and Dorothy kept asking me about school.

"Did you miss my cooking?" Dorothy asked.

"Terribly," I said as I put a spoonful of food in my mouth.

"What about me? Did ya miss me?" Robert asked.

"Hell no," I said and he shoved me playfully.

"I bet you missed Sarah Lewis. You haven't seen her in such a long time."

I was weary of my mother's comment. "I haven't seen any of the neighbors in a long time, mom."

"She sure misses you, just other day I saw her and we got to talking and-" I began to space out as my mother began. I knew she was up to something an I had no patience for it. I could tell Rob thought so too as he sat silent beside me. My father came late to dinner but he was happily surprised to see I had arrived. Phineas called in the evening to say they would be arriving at the hotel tomorrow. We talked a while and he complained about his sister bugging him and that they would have to share a hotel room with her and he would be annoyed by her for the whole stay. So I invited him to spend the first night at my house. He happily agreed.

The next day as soon as I woke up I got ready. As soon as I was done I checked if Dorothy had prepared Finny's room. I went down stairs and peaked out the window to watch for a car approaching. I went outside and leaned against the wall.

"Gene!" I almost lost my balance as the loud voice took me by surprise. I turned around to see Sarah Lewis walking towards me from her yard.

"Gene! Your back? Well of course your back, your standing right in front of me! And I did hear you were coming back for the holidays and I - Oh! I'm babbling. Great." She finished with a blush and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello, Sarah." I said. She smiled. It was wide and bright and natural. She had two large almond shaped eyes and bouncy curls that were a reddish brown. She had always been a talkative and friendly girl and somehow her yellow dress she was wearing represented that. I realized we were both being silent and I was staring.

"Ugh, so how have you been?" I asked. Before she could answer, a car drove up.

"Looks like you have visitors." She said. I turned around to see that our driver had arrived with Finny in the town car.

"Excuse me," I said hurriedly and walked away before she could give a reply.

The door to the car flew open and a large suitcase was pushed out by a foot and then Finny stepped out. He right away stuck his head back into the car and came out with a suitcase in each hand.

"Finny!" I called out as I approached him with my arms held out. His head remained down as he fiddled with his suit cases trying to get a good hold on them. "It's freaking hot! Doesn't your city have a winter?" he said. "I'm sorry I am in such a bad mood but the train ride was horrible and I never want to travel on one again." He picked his head up now. "Hello, Gene! How are you? Can you believe I'm actually here?" He looked around him for the first time. He did a double take. "_That's _your house? It's huge and …tall_." _

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"My house is big and all but its more wide then tall. Yours is…wow. I guess its southernly charming." he said grinning. The driver came around and picked up one of his suitcases. "Oh! I guess this is the southern hospitality everyone talks about." he said smiling.

"Finny, why did you bring so many suitcases? Its only a night stay."

"I had to pack all my charm somewhere."

I laughed sarcastically. "That's the best joke you've said so far."

My mother came outside. "Gene? Is this your friend? Why didn't you tell me he had arrived? Bring him in! Your letting him bake in the hot sun!" We headed for the door where she stood and Finny struggled with his heavy suitcase. "Hello Phineas! Gene has told us so much about you!" My mom said.

"Hello, Mrs. Forrester. Thank you for letting me spend the night."

"Of course! Your Gene's best friend! You could stay the whole week if you want!" she gestured to the door. "Come in! Come in!"

We went inside and Dorothy appeared.

"Ah! You must be Gene's friend. Welcome! You must be tired and hungry from your trip. Come and take a sit in the living room. Lunch is almost ready."

"It's this way," I said and I lead him to the door. In the distance, I herd my mom greet Sarah Lewis. We entered the living room leaving the voices behind and sat down. The phone rand and I stood up quickly. Finny looked up at me alerted. "It must me brother." I said. I looked down at Phineas suitcase. "Um, I'll get someone to take that up to your room with the rest too. I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Finny said.

I half ran out of the room and bumped into Sarah. She nearly fell to the floor but I caught her before she could fall. She let out a small yelp in surprise. She was holding on to me for support as she regained her balance.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah!" I was afraid to let go of her incase she would slip and fall.

"I'm fine!" she reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked again looking down at her to make sure I hadn't hurt her or ripped her dress or something.

She laughed carelessly. "I'm completely fine, Gene." her laugh was like a bell. I looked up to her face and her brown eyes stared up at me.

Suddenly the living room door opened and bumped into my back. I looked behind me startled. Finny was struggling out of the room with his suitcase. "I'm sorry!" he said then he turned and saw it was me.

He started to laugh. "Oh! There you are!" Then he saw Sarah and his smile faltered. I realized I was still holding onto Sarah. "Excuse me," I said to her as I pulled away. She chuckled and stared up at me with that bright smile again. She hadn't yet acknowledged Finny.

"Are you Darlene or Gloria?" Phineas asked her coldly. I flinched, I was appalled and embarrassed at his question. All his natural good humor had seemed to disappear. I guess he was still under the pretense of what Brinker had said.

"This," I said gesturing to Sarah, "is Sarah Lewis, my neighbor. Sarah, this is my friend, Phineas."

Sarah held out her hand eagerly and her curls bounced at the fast motion. "Hello!" she said with one of her bright natural smiles.

Finny stayed still. He stared at her and didn't return her smile and didn't put down his suitcase to shake her hand. "I'm busy," he said after a silent moment, gesturing to his un-free hands.

"Oh, right, of course." Sarah said, pulling her hand away reluctantly. There was a short awkward silence and I didn't know how to precede. Sarah tried again. "It's very nice to meet you," she said, nodding her head eagerly as her curls bounced around. "Rose told me you were coming to visit for the holidays. You go to the Devon school with Gene."

Phineas didn't speak. He stood still with narrowed eyes. The awkward silence began again. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I realized the phone had stopped ringing. Someone else must have answered it. I probably missed my brother's phone call.

"John!" I yelled. "Can we please get someone to take Phineas's suit case!" I looked at my guests. "Okay, um, Sarah. How about I take you to the dinning room. My mom is probably there and I'm sure she's eager to spend time with you. She's been going on about you lately."

"She has?" Sarah said excitedly. "Aw, Rose is so wonderful." I put my hand on her back and guided her to the dinning room. John came to take Finny's suitcase.

"I'll show you your room," he said.

"I'll be right there," I told them.

My mom and Sarah talked a long time until lunch while Finny was upstairs washing up. We all had lunch together. My brother couldn't come and my dad was at work. Finny regained his good humor during lunch and everyone enjoyed his company. Afterwards, Finny and I spent time together.

"Hey, your wearing my blouse." he noted and I looked down at the navy blue shirt I was wearing.

"Yup. I'll have it cleaned and return it to you before you leave."

"No rush," he said. "Blue looks good on you. So, your brother's stationed in the city?"

"Yes," I said.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Great! Maybe he'll share stories with us about the war!"

"I'm hoping so and I'm confident he will if my mom or Dorothy isn't around to hear it. They hate the war."

"Women," we said at the same time and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Phineas was awake and dressed and was snacking on an apple in the kitchen waiting for Gene to come down stairs. The side door opened and Sarah came in. She paused seeing Phineas but then gave him a friendly smile. "Hi," she said and waited for him to reply back agreeably before she entered the room farther. Phineas froze with his apple in front of his opened mouth. He put it down and greeted her with one of his wining smiles. "Hi there! Its Sarah, isn't it?" She nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rude because I was tired after the long ride. I hope I didn't offend you." he said.

She shook her head, "Of course not."

"I'm glad I didn't then. I would hate to loose the respect of a beautiful girl like you."

Just as Phineas said this, Gene walked in and Sarah's face lit up and Phineas was immediately forgotten. "Gene!" she exclaimed. "Your awake!"

"Good Morning, Sarah." he greeted her with a small smile. His voice was a bit husky and he rubbed his eyes.

"Aw, your still sleepy. How adorable." She said.

Phineas watched them prater on. He didn't completely like the way Gene was so polite to her and Sarah so playful with him and the both of them completely forgetting his presence.

"So, Sarah," Phineas started. "I take it you've know Gene for a long time?" He asked, trying to sound happy to mask his annoyance while at the same time trying to put himself back into the conversation.

"Oh, yes! We've always lived next door to each other and we went to elementary school together."

Phineas didn't like how she used the words 'we' and 'together' when she talked about Gene. He regretted even asking in the first place.

"When we were kids, the boys used to pick on me a lot because I was so short but Gene would always stick up for me and walk me home so they wouldn't bug me." She said looking up at Gene with a small smile.

Phineas felt like he wanted to upchuck from the look she had in her eyes. The best way to get her to stop staring at his best friend like that was to distract her with another guy, Phineas thought. There weren't many other guys around though, except for himself. "That's a shame. I bet those boys feel really bad they picked on you back then now that your a beautiful girl. Or were you always beautiful? Maybe that's why they picked on you so much, so that way they would get your attention."

"I don't know she said." she looked up at Gene. "Was I always beautiful, Gene?" she asked.

"Very," he said looking down at her with a smile.

Phineas inwardly grunted. His plan backfired so soon. He really wanted to slap the smile of his best friend and hit him again up side the head for encouraging her affections. He wanted Gene to stop smiling at her. He was screaming at Gene in his head to stop it.

"So what brings you here so early, Sarah?" Phineas said. What he really wanted to ask was, are you stocking Gene?

Sarah looked at Phineas. "Oh, Rose invited me over to help her with the decorating for the Christmas party."

Ugh. She was invited here, of course. She must be a close friend of the family.

"Shoot. The Christmas party. I was suppose to go to town and pick up some stuff for that." Gene said. He looked up at me.

"Well, I did say I'd show you downtown. You wana come along?" Gene asked him.

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" Phineas said heading for the door and grabbing Gene's arm on the way there to pull him along.

"You can come too, Sarah, if you'd like." Gene said. Phineas tensed at his words.

"Wait! I need to check if Dorothy already make the gingerbread house & cookies or if I need to buy some from the bakery." Gene said. He broke lose from Phineas grasp and headed for the fridge. "Wow, its packed in here." he said looking in the fridge. " I guess Dorothy did the grocery shopping." He started moving things to search. "Or maybe it's in the pantry." he said.

"I'll check!" Sarah said. She opened the pantry door that was just behind Gene. Something in Phineas's head clicked and an idea formed. He approached the fridge.

"Maybe it's behind this large pot of left over soup from yesterday's dinner." Phineas said. "Here, let me move it." He picked it up and past it to Gene, "Place it over there, will ya?"

Right as Gene turned around so did Sarah as she closed the door. They bumped into each other and the pot spilled over and fell all over Sarah.

"Nope! The ginger bread house isn't in here." Phineas said. " Guess we have to go to the bakery, Gene." Phineas said.

"Sarah!" Gene exclaimed looking down at the mess. "I am so- I didn't mean to-"

Sarah stared down at her self with her mouth open wide in shock. Since Gene was so much taller then her, the soup had spilled all over her, from her hair to her shoes.

Phineas turned around to see the mess his plan had caused. He pressed his lips tight together from laughing at the sight of Sarah covered in onion soup. Sarah closed her mouth and then a small smile appeared on her face. Then she started to laugh. She looked up at them and laughed some more.

"Sarah! I'm so sorry!" Gene started to apologize.

She shook her head at his apology. "I'm not mad at you," Then she laughed some more. A small smile crept up on Gene's face and he begin to laugh too.

"You look ridiculous," he said laughing at her.

"I know," she said and laughed some more with him.

"You don't smell to good either," Phineas pointed out.

"I think you smell delicious," Gene said. " I love onion soup." He same closer to her to pick out a piece of onion from her hair. She stared up at him with her big eyes, her cheeks were still flushed from laughter.

" I think I'm your bad luck charm." Gene said. "First I almost pushed you to the ground and now I spill soup all over you."

"Its quite alright." She said. "I'll find a way for you to make it up to me somehow."

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm sure you will." He got a kitchen towel and started to clean her off.

"In fact, I already have an idea." she said.

"Oh?" Gene asked.

"I want to go on a picnic. I probably cant go with you to town today but I still want to spend time with you sometime before the break is over."

"Okay, then." Gene said. "A picnic it is."

"Great." She said, " I guess I better go get cleaned up." She headed for the side door. "Tell your mom I'll come back to help."

"Alright." Gene said.

Just before she shut the door behind her she turned back around. "Oh, and Gene?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Wear that navy blue blouse you were wearing the other day to the picnic."

He smiled. "Sure."

Then she left. Phineas turned to look at Gene. He was still staring at the door with a stupid smile on his face. Phineas felt the urge to slap him again. His plan backfired. She didn't get to come with them downtown but now Gene and her had a date. Phineas was frustrated and was losing his patience. He wanted to spend time with his best friend and not him spending time with some girl.

He grabbed his best friend's arm. "Come on. Let's go downtown." Phineas said as he pulled Gene towards the door. "And by the way, I want my shirt back."


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas and I spent almost the whole day together downtown. I had a fun time with Finny as always. I admit, when he first came, I thought he would charm all my friends and family into liking him better than me but I haven't felt any jealousy towards Phineas in a while. I was beginning to accept Phineas was better than me and I just didn't give a damn about it.

While we were together downtown I wanted to ask him about Sarah and what he thought of her. He seemed to dislike her when he first met her. I could see no reason why though. If he did believe Brinker's lie about me having past relationships that I never told him about, he should be mad at me, not at the girl. I couldn't understand why he was mad at Sarah when he thought she was 'Gloria' or 'Darlene.' Shouldn't he be mad at me? I don't think he's ever been made at me. Why would he get mad at them? Unless… Nah. Brinker's theory is crazy. Besides, he seemed to like Sarah a whole lot better now.

When we arrived home, my mom was ready with orders for setting up the Christmas party. Finny and me where going to put up the Christmas lights. We got the ladder and I climbed up and began hammering in some nails to hold up the lights. The sun was out and I began to get tired and sweaty so I took of my blouse and had only my white tee. We ran out of nails and Finny volunteered to go get some from the shed, while I worked on hanging the lights. I herd a laugh. A girls laugh that sounded like bells. I looked around to see Sarah standing there staring up at me.

"Looks like your mother finally got you working, huh?" she asked.

"You mean the slave driver? Yeah, she started giving orders as soon as we got back." I said.

She threw her head back and laughed with one of those natural grins of hers. She carried a large box in her hands.

"Here, let me help you with that." I started to climb down.

"Oh, no thanks. I can carry it myself." She said but I got down to help her anyways.

She stared down at my shirt. "Hmmm…"

"What?" I said , looking down at my clothe.

"I like how that white shirt looks on you. I should've just made you wear that tomorrow." she said and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sure," I complied, "Whatever pleases you."

After she distracted me, she walked inside carrying the box herself denying my help. I stared after her in wonder. What a bold girl. She didn't hesitate to say what she liked and she didn't mind denying a mans help.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing there. I turned to see Finny staring at me. He had a strange expression on his face. Not surprise, but interest. It seemed like he was trying hard to study something and make a decision.

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed with him just standing there with that look.

"You have the stupidest look on your face. I'm trying to decide if I should be concerned or not." he said.

" I could say the same thing about you." I replied. "Did you find the nails?"

He lifted his hand to show me the box as an answer.

"Good. I want to get this done as soon as possible." I said as I climbed the ladder.

"Why?" His voice was laced with a bitter tone. "Eager to carry heavy boxes around for your female visitor?"

"Just hand me the hammer, will ya?"

He held the hammer up to me."What's the hammer for, Finny? Going to knock some sense into Gene?" We herd a familiar laugh say.

Finny and I both turned around and spoke at the same time. "Brinker?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for yalls reviews=) This chapter is short but here you go anyways…

"What the hell are you doing here, Brinker?" Finny asked. Brinker turned to me, ignoring Phineas completely.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He said.

"Like hell." I scowled at him annoyed. "Aren't you going to tell me why you're at my house?"

"Yeah!" Finny said. "What's goin on?"

Brinker looked at the both of us. "I'm visiting family down South. I just thought I'd pay a visit to a friend and this is what I get? Psh! So much for southern hospitality!" I rolled my eyes at his words. Everyone stereotypes the South. "Its freaking hot in this state. Can I come in or what?" He asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him a little longer to show my annoyance and give him a hint that I knew why he was here. He gave me a half smile in return and I knew we understood each other. He was just hear to terrorize my with this stupid theory of his. He just wanted to push my buttons and annoy me how ever he could. Will I'd show him that he couldn't have so much control over my nerves. I'd give him no satisfaction from this stupid visit of his and as soon as he saw I wasn't going to play his games he'd leave. I turned around and lead them to the door. We entered the parlor where Dorothy and Sarah were decorating.

"Dorothy," I called and Sarah turned around from where she was hanging garland on the walls. "Do you know where my mom is?" I asked them. I glanced towards where they were both staring. They were looking at Brinker curiously.

"This is my friend Brinker from Devon. He's visiting family down South and he decided to stop by." I explained.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Dorothy said as she cleaned her hands on her apron and then held her hand out to Brinker which he shook. "It's nice to see Gene has so many friends who come visit him." She said. Brinker just nodded his head in return.

I noticed Finny was just staring at the scene with a scowl. I didn't often see him in a fowl mood. He looked at something across the room and his expression became more annoyed. I followed his gaze to see Sarah approaching us.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dorothy asked Brinker and before he could even answer she continued talking. "I'll go set an extra plate at the table. I hope you like meatloaf. If you don't, my meat loaf will change your mind. I cook some good meat loaf!" Then she took of to the kitchen. Sarah stepped up beside us. Brinker smiled at her.

"And who is this good looking lady?" he said. I didn't like how he right away appraised her.

"This is Sarah." I said then I stepped in front of him and faced Sarah obscuring her from his view.

"Sarah? How about you go help Dorothy while I talk with-" I was trying to get her out of the room and away from Brinker the creep who would probably just hit on her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Although Brinker interrupted me.

"Splendid idea, Gene!" Brinker said. "The beautiful Sarah and I shall go help Dorothy while you," he glanced at Finny. "you can stay here and talk with Finny or something." Then he held out his arm to Sarah.

"Shall we follow Dorothy to the dining room, my lady?" he asked her happily.

She hesitated fro a moment, glanced at Gene and then took his arm. "We shall my good fellow."

Gene watched them as they walked away with Sarah's curls bouncing around.

"Stupid Brinker. He's a #!%!&*! That $^^&**%$!. His mother #?*! %$! Gir! #?*!" I grunted.

Phineas was staring at me with a brow raised. "I'm surprised at you Gene. I've never seen you like this." He said "And I couldn't agree more about Brinker's mother."


End file.
